


Ballad of the Iron Staff

by Elfwreck



Category: Role-Playing Games
Genre: Dwarves, Elves, Fantasy, Filk, Gen, Orcs, Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-12
Updated: 2004-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elfwreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tune: "Threes," by Mercedes Lackey<br/>From a D&D-esque RPG--in ancient times, the Orcs acquired the magical Iron Staff and used it to make war on the other races. The Elves and Dwarves failed to combine their forces to fight them, and the miscommunications were the origin of the longstanding resentment and distrust between the two races.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballad of the Iron Staff

Deep inside the stony hills a mighty Dwarven hold  
Lay beset by Orcs who tried to ravage it for gold  
Allied to the Elven kingdoms in the forest lands  
They stood together strong against the savage Orkish bands.  
      Three things always end: the tears that stay unwept,  
      A ballad that is finished. and a treaty that's not kept.

The Dwarf king told a plan to break and scatter all their foes:  
Send Dwarves into the thickest fray while Elves surround and close;  
The Elf queen kept her silence so the Dwarf thought that she'd act  
But the Elf was sure he wouldn't move until they'd made a pact.  
      Of three things be wary: the Orc who swears he's good,  
      The maiden who's a "virgin," and that you were understood.

The Dwarves charged through the battle-lines all heedless of the cost  
And when no reinforcements came they nearly all were lost  
The warriors pulled back to their hold and readied their blockade  
And swore the elves would never more receive their trust or aid.  
      Three things are uncertain: the number you will slay,  
      The treasure of a dragon, and that help is on the way.

And then the Orcs are marching through the Elven forest lands  
The Dwarven king's impulsiveness has played into their hands--  
The Elf queen begs for succor but her pleading is ignored  
The gentle folk are left alone to face the Orkish horde.  
      Three things carry grudges: a foe who's forced to yield,  
      A beaten dog, and Dwarven lord abandoned on the field.

The armies march in challenge and the Elf-folk now must hide  
Their sorceries are little use against the endless tide.  
But then the Orc alliance falls; they fight amongst themselves  
Where might and magic could not hold, now greed has saved the Elves.  
      Three things always trust in: that war has great expense,  
      That merchant men are liars, and that pride will conquer sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004; I no longer remember the details of the game I wrote this for. I could potentially retitle it for more generic D&amp;D-esque use. (This was a GURPS game, but all the GURPS games I've ever played have been D&amp;D with different rules.)


End file.
